Once Again, No Regrets 2
by Lilith St. James
Summary: If u had a chance 2 change the past, would u take it? What if u could take back everything that happened & return 2 the arms of ur true love, would u? It has been 4 years since the night Tohru left her love Yuki. [COMPLETED!]
1. Dreaming of You

**A/N** First off I would like to thank Chi-san for letting me write this. Second I would like to inform new readers that this is the squeal to "No Regrets" by Chi-san, ( ) so you have to have read that before you read this. Lastly, I hope you all enjoy the story and I'm sure it will stay true to the original. Please R&R!!!  
  
~ Prelude ~  
  
She lowered the newspaper and watched the children playing in the playground. A small boy waved to her shortly before continuing shoveling sand into his little bucket.  
  
Tohru's eyes wandered back to the article she had just read. A young, up and coming architect had just won the competition for a museum of modern art in Tokyo. A photo of a young handsome man adorned the article. Although the picture was in black and white she would never forget the man's purple eyes. She would never forget him.  
  
For him she had given up everything. She had fought her way through the last few years, had managed to build up her own life. Her friends had helped her whenever they could although they didn't understand why they had to keep it a secret.  
  
She didn't know if he still remembered her. She had left without saying goodbye. But she had taken something with her that night that nobody could take away from her. Her memories of that night were still so lively that it could have been yesterday. No, she would not forget him. His eyes that had looked at her so softly, his hands that had caressed her.  
  
She would keep that memory for the rest of her life. Nothing and nobody could take this from her.  
  
She dived out of her memories. It was getting chilly. Time to leave.  
  
"Shinta, we have to leave! It's time to go home!"  
  
The little boy who had waved his hand earlier looked at her with his big purple eyes and ran towards her.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\  
  
~ Chapter 1 ~ ~ Dreaming of You ~  
  
The radio played softly through the small apartment later that night. Tohru had put Shinta to sleep and was now looking again at the newspaper.  
  
With a small, lonely sigh she picked up the pair of scissors and carefully removed the article about the new museum in Tokyo.  
  
"Yuki Sohma," she barely whispered to herself.  
  
It had nearly been four years since the night she had left him. Left him, never to return again. She often wondered if death would have been a better choice.  
  
Tohru took the newspaper clipping and placed it in a small shoebox, where she kept memories of the Sohma family. The only member that she did not keep items for was Akito.  
  
Oh how she hated that Sohma! Nothing and no one would make her think otherwise.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A small knock came from the door of the apartment. Tohru wondered who it could be as she made her way through the small amount of clutter. The clock hanging on the wall said that it was nearly midnight.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming," she whispered, her voice shaking.  
  
Another knock came as she reached for the knob. Something stopped her from opening the door. Could it be a robber? Or maybe a rapist? Some criminal escaped from jail?  
  
Her whole body shock with fear as her mind came up with multiply images at what might lie behind the door. She screamed as another knock came.  
  
"Honda-san? Please open the door."  
  
Tohru stopped dead. She knew that voice. But was it really? Could it be???  
  
When she opened the door all she saw was his purple eyes. "Miss Honda." he started, but before he knew it she had grasped him tight.  
  
"Yuki!" she cried through the poof of smoke.  
  
A small rate sat in front of her as she giggled. It really was him!  
  
"Oh Yuki! I've missed you so!"  
  
The small rat smiled (if they can smile), "I've miss you too, Tohru-san."  
  
"I have so much to tell you. I've read all about you in the newspapers."  
  
"Let's not talk about that now, Tohru-san. I've tracked you down for one reason and I want to not wait."  
  
Another poof of smoke came as he changed back into the young man from the newspaper picture. As though they hadn't lost a moment Tohru shielded her eyes and handed him his clothes.  
  
"Thank you Tohru, but there is no need to shield your beautiful eyes. We've seen everything. Remember?"  
  
"I could never forget. Now, why did you find me? I told you not too."  
  
"I couldn't leave you. You're all I've thought about for the past six years. I love you Tohru. That's why I want you to marry me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Mommy!!!"  
  
"Wha. what's wrong Shinta?"  
  
"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?"  
  
"Of course honey."  
  
Shinta crawled in bed with her and when he cuddled up close to her a poof of smoke changed the child into a member of the zodiac. Tohru hoped that she would never reject her dear Shinta. He was all she had. Him, and her dreams. 


	2. The Death of a Sohma

~ Chapter 2 ~ ~ The Death of a Sohma ~  
  
"Honda-san hurry it up! Table five is waiting to order and table ten needs fresh drinks"  
  
"Hai. I'm hurrying sir," Tohru chirped before rushing off to assist the two tables.  
  
Tohru had worked as a waitress in a nice, quiet restaurant in Tokyo for about two years now and enjoyed every moment of it. She met lots of new people and her boss even let Shinta sit with the greeter on Fridays, saving her a day of paying for day care.  
  
One gentleman sitting at one of Tohru's tables was reading the day's newspaper. "Anything interesting going on today sir?" she asked while pouring him more coffee.  
  
"Hai. A Sohma has died. Very sad indeed."  
  
"Hai. Enjoy your lunch."  
  
The news shook Tohru harshly. For the rest of her shift her mind wandered through all of the Sohmas she knew.  
  
Could it be Kyo? Or what about little Momiji? Maybe her "sister" Kisa!  
  
By the time Tohru began her walk to pick up Shinta it was nearly impossible for her to think of anything else.  
  
"Mommy! I've missed you! Did you enjoy work?"  
  
Shinta was always happy to see her in the afternoon, but if her downed face put him off, the little boy did not show it.  
  
Tohru knew that her child knew something had happened because he was unusually good during their walk to the park.  
  
"You go ahead and play. I'm going to get a newspaper. Now what are you supposed to remember?"  
  
"No talking to anyone I don't know. And no picking on the girls."  
  
You could tell he was her child when he smiled. It was the same goofy, grin that Tohru often wore in her youth.  
  
"Very good! Maybe we'll stop and get some ice cream on the way home. Now go have fun. And be careful!"  
  
Shinta ran off to go play with two boys that lived in the same apartment building. Their father waved to Tohru for her to join him.  
  
"Ah. Hello Honda-san."  
  
"Good day Yang-san. Have you seen the paper today?"  
  
"Hai. In fact I've just finished it. There was another article about that Yuki Sohma you fancy so much."  
  
The man in his mid-thirties laughed and asked her if she would like the newspaper.  
  
"Thank you Yang-san."  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!"  
  
"Come play with us!"  
  
The two boys waved to their father from their spot in the sand. Shinta continued to dig in the sad.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
As her neighbor left to go play with the boys, Tohru wondered if little Shinta knew that his family was different from that of his friends.  
  
When Shinta happily waved to her, Tohru thought about what Yang-san had just told her.  
  
An article about Yuki.. A Sohma. Dead..  
  
She hadn't dared to think it, but what if it was true? Could Yuki be dead?  
  
Holding tears back Tohru opened the front section, expecting the worse.  
  
Instead she saw something she would have never thought. A plain, simple headline.  
  
AKITO SOHMA DEAD. 


	3. Friends by my Side

Chapter 3Friends by My Side

Tohru reread the headline five more times hoping that she had not read it wrong. Each time it still read the same.

After a moment it all sunk in as to what it might mean.

"Shinta! Shinta we have to go home honey."

She gathered their things nearly shaking as Shinta said goodbye to his friends. The family might blame her. What if they came looking for the last member of the zodiac? They wouldn't take Shinta away from her, would they?

No matter how much she thought about it, Tohru was unsure as to the outcome. No matter what though, she would not let the Sohmas take Shinta from her.

Her son remained silent for the trip home, not even commenting when she forgot about her promise of ice cream. Once inside the apartment Tohru hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Shinta honey. I know that I promised you ice cream, but something in the paper upset mommy very much."

"I understand mommy. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Of course Shinta. No matter what happens we will get ice cream tomorrow."

Once home Tohru sat Shinta down to watch a video and called Uo-chan and Hana-chan to come over.

"So. What's the big deal?" Uo-chan asked before sipping her tea.

"Oh. Well. You see it's today's headline."

"Another bomb threat got you spooked?"

"Oh. No," Tohru said, "Here. Look." She then laid out the front page of the Japan Times. The headline glared up at her, but she didn't know what it could mean.

"Akito Sohma dead," Hana-chan read aloud. "Why does this have you worried?"

"Well, because of Shinta."

"You haven't told him yet?"

"Of course not."

"What about Yuki-chan?"

"No! Of course I haven't. I would have told you if I had."

"Tohru-chan, you have to tell him."

"She's right. This is his son."

"I know, but I was always so afraid of Akito."

"You always say that. But you never say why."

"Yes, Tohru-chan. Please, we are your friends."

"I know, but it's really hard."

"Please try. You want us to help you, right?"

"We can't do that unless we fully understand what's going on."

"All right. I'll tell you. Akito is the head of the Sohma family. He's very protective over the members of the family. There have been times when he's hurt people in the family because they had done things he disagreed with or did behind his back. Well, Yuki and I went behind his back. And it was already a stretch with my living with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. Akito basically told me that I had to leave and never go back to Yuki or any Sohma again."

There was silence for a moment. Tohru guessed that her friends didn't know how to react, they had never known. How could they have?

"Anyway, that's no important right now," Tohru finished.

"You're right Tohru. What's important is fixing this, and getting you back with Yuki-chan."

Hana-can was reading the article very carefully. "It does not say how he died. Very strange. But we do have some hope."

"Really? What?"

"It says that the funeral will be held in two days at the Sakura funeral home at seven o'clock."

"Wow. So soon?"

"Yes, well sometimes it is best to rush these things."

"You should go Tohru."

"What? Me? Oh no! I couldn't! Akito said not to go near the family and I doubt that any of the Sohmas will want to see me. Besides what will I do with Shinta? I mean I can't leave him all by himself," Tohru rambled on and on for a moment.

Finally Uo-chan took Tohru's hands in hers. "Tohru. Akito is dead now. You cannot get in trouble. Besides that you knew nearly all of the Sohmas and they loved you very much. I think it would mean a lot to have you there."

"Yes. And we can watch Shinta for you. It will be no trouble at all."

"Oh no. I couldn't."

"You are and that's final."

"All-all right."

"Good. We'll see you in two days after you get off from work."

"All right. Good night and thank you both."


	4. Old Friends in my Heart

~Chapter 4~

~Old Friends in my Heart~

Two days passed much too quickly for Tohru's liking.  She was still afraid of going to the funeral.  Would she really see Yuki again?

Uo and Hana met Tohru at her work and they went to pick Shinta up from school together.  Although his mother seemed put out, Shinta was very happy to learn that his two 'aunts' would be watching him.

Shinta practiced his writing while Uo and Hana helped Tohru get dressed.  "You have to look prefect!" Uo claimed.  Tohru felt like crawling under a rock.

By the time they were finished it was slightly past six and time for Tohru to leave.

"Good night Shinta.  Promise mommy you'll be good for Aunt Uo and Aunt Hana."

"Oh course I will mommy.  Please have fun tonight?"

Tohru smiled, although he was so young, Shinta understood so much more than she gave him credit for.  "I'll try baby.  Good night.  I love you."

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

"Oh Yuki!"

"What now Shigure?  Haven't I done enough?"

"Of course you have Yuki.  But you still need to greet our guests."

"Why?  Half the family won't show up and no one outside the family will come.  Akito made sure of that."

"Awwww…  Come on Yuki.  Look!  Momiji's here!"

Yuki glared at Shigure as he bounded off to see Momiji.  It often seemed to the other members of the family that he wore that look far too often.  But whatever they thought Yuki didn't care.  He still blamed Akito for Tohru's leaving and was glad the jerk was finally dead.

"Nee-chan still can't come back, can she Yuki?"

Yuki looked down to see the grown Kisa.  That girl came in a close second for caring about Tohru the most.

"I don't know Kisa.  Akito was the one that made her leave and now he's gone.  I don't know if she even knows he's gone."

"Nee-chan knows."

"How Kisa?  We don't even know if she's still in Japan."

"She knows, and she cares about you a lot."

"Not enough."

"More than enough."

"Kisa's right, Yuki.  She cared about you more than any of us," Haru butt in.

"Is that how she shows it?  By leaving us?"

"Nee-chan did it for us.  I know it."

He didn't want to hear it anymore.  With that Yuki blew the two off and went to the bathroom.

"She didn't care at all.  She wouldn't have left if she did.  We could have gotten past Akito.  We could have made him seen…"  Yuki trailed off and burst into tears.  He didn't care about anything in the past few years since she left him.  He loved Tohru more than anything and she had left him because of Akito.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

The streets seemed quiet as Tohru walked them to the Sakura funeral home.  For a while she could almost bare knowing what she was going to do and what it might mean.  That moment passed the second she saw the funeral home.  As much as she wanted to run away or cry or whatever, she walked up to the door and entered.

Very few people were actually there.  Some she didn't know, but others she did.  Kyo, Shigure, Haru, Ayame, Hiro, Ritsu, Kagura, Hatori, Kisa, and Momiji.  Haru was the first to spot her.

"Tohru-chan.  Wha-what are you doing here?"

"I came to pay my respects to the family."

"I see."

"How is everyone?"

"Well.  Shigure is still the same, as with Hatori, Ayame, and Momiji.  I think Ritsu is finally thinking about getting that sex-change.  Kyo and Kagura finally got married, but that's another story.  And Kisa and Hiro are closer than ever."

"Wow.  A lot really has changed."

"Yes, but one thing has stayed the same over the years."

"Really?  What?"

"We've all missed you Tohru."

"I've missed you all too.  More than you can guess, but …"

"Don't worry.  We got it out of Yuki a little more than a year ago.  Not that he didn't try to hide it from us."

Tohru couldn't believe he bared that all by himself for so long.  It must have nearly killed him.

"Where is Yuki?"

"I'm not sure.  But I'm sure you want to see the rest of us too, right?"

"Oh, of course I do!"

"Hey!  Shigure!  Kisa!  Kyo!  You guys!  Look who's here!"

Most conversations stopped and a great deal of the people turned to see why Haru was yelling.  Tohru turned bright red.

"Nee-chan!" Kisa cried, running over and hugging her.

"Oh Kisa!  I've missed you so much."

"Tohru!  Oh it breaks my heart to see you."

The zodiac members nearly surrounded her.  It felt so wonderful to be back.  After a moment Tohru started crying because she was so happy.

"I've missed you all so much."

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

Yuki wiped the tears from his eyes and for a moment thought about passing it off that he was upset over Akito.  That would never work.  At least not now that the whole family knew.

It was Momiji that found him crying in his room one night and told him everything.  Before the week was out everyone knew.  Most couldn't believe what Akito had done, but there were a few that stood behind him.

Suddenly there was a loud commotion outside.  "What are they doing?"

Yuki quietly stepped out of the bathroom and looked around.  Most of the family was still in quiet chit-chat.  However, near the door stood the zodiac members, some in animal form.

"What in the world are they doing?" Yuki asked himself.

It was then that he saw.  He couldn't believe it though.  It was Tohru.

*  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *  *

Feeling another set of eyes on her, Tohru looked up.  There on the other side of the room was Yuki looking shocked.

And then for a moment their eyes met.


	5. A New Order

Chapter Five

A New Order

Tohru couldn't believe what she saw.  Standing right before her was her one true love, Yuki Sohma.  Every moment of the past few years had been thinking of him.  But why was it so hard now?

"Honda-san?  Tohru…"

She could only smile.  "Hello Prince Yuki."

"Don't…  Why are you crying Tohru?"

Tears streamed down her face as she spoke.  "I-I don't know."

Without thinking he embraced her and for a moment she was happy.

"Oh!  Yuki I'm so sorry!  I wasn't thinking.  I completely forgot.  Please forgive me.  I'm so sorry!"

"Tohru, please.  It was me.  I hugged you, remember?" the small rat reminded her.

"I know, but I'm so sorry!"

The other zodiac members had gone off to talk with the other Sohmas.  Tohru didn't care at this moment though.  All she cared was that Yuki was here and she was finally with him.

******

Tohru blushed as he changed back in a poof of smoke.  "Tohru, there is so much I want to talk to you about."

"And I, you Yuki."

"So then let us leave this place.  None of the family will care.  They all know by now…"

All he wanted was to have her be close to him again.  To talk to her and tell her everything; the pain, the nights of tears, the longing, and everything else that had happened.

But she shook her head.  "No, you remember the day after Kyo changed into the original cat form?"  He nodded.  "I told Akito that we would be sad for him if he died."

"Even after what he did to us?!?"

"Yes, Yuki.  Even after he hurt me and called me those horrible things.  Even though I am glad he is gone, and I am still sad that he is gone.  We will stay."

Yuki knew that he wouldn't understand what went through Tohru's head that day, but it didn't matter.  She was here now and he wasn't letting her hand go.

*****

After they finally lay Akito into his grave Tohru and Yuki were ready to be on their way, but Shigure stopped them.  "Where are you two going?"

"Away.  We're done with Akito and everything he's done to us," Yuki stated simply, the stupid dog should know this by now.

"You cannot leave yet Yuki!  We haven't decided on a new clan head."

"It don't care who the new clan head is.  It can be you for all I care."

Tears streamed down Shigure's face.  "Ah Yuki!  I'm so touched that you would even think of me as the new clan head.  And you Tohru??  Would you pick me as well???"

"Err…"

More tears.  "OH!!!  Thank you so much Tohru!!!"

This dog is dumber than he appears, Yuki thought.  "Fine.  Let's just pick a clan head so Tohru and I can finally leave."

Shigure took Tohru's hand in his and Yuki's in the other and skipped off with the two giving each other a questioning look.

****

When they arrived at the Main House all of the Sohmas were seated at a large table.  Tohru had only been to the Main House a few times, but she was always in aw of it.  And there were so many Sohmas!  She had never even heard of half of them before.

However, they had heard of her.  Each and everyone wanted to shake her hand and meet her for themselves.  Tohru just nodded politely and stared with a glazed over look in her eyes.

"Enough!" a Sohma called out.  He must have been in a hurry as well.  "Let's get on with it."

"Yes, let's," Shigure agreed.

Kyo had been roped into passing out small pieces of paper to each family member while Haru followed with pencils.

Tohru could only look on as the Sohmas each wrote something down and handed the papers to Shigure.

"Is that all of them?" A pause.  "Yes?  Okay good!"

Shigure and Hatori began to count the ballots, calling out a few names every so often.  Well, at least Shigure did along with a comment.

"Oh!  Yuki you did vote for me!  How touching!" and "Kisa!  You know that you can't vote for Tohru.  She's a girl, and not a Sohma," were just a couple.

The other Sohmas talked quietly until Hatori announced that they had finished counting all the votes.

"So?  Who's the new clan head?" the same Sohma man from earlier asked.

"The new clan head is…  Yuki."


	6. What Should I Do?

Chapter 6

What Should I Do?

Yuki couldnÕt believe his ears. Him? Why would they pick him? There had to have been a miss count. ÒWhat?Ó

ÒYou are the new clan head Yuki,Ó Shigure repeated once more.

ÒAre you sure?Ó Kyo asked now. ÒThat damn rat gets everything.Ó

Yuki merely sat in silence. He didnÕt want to be clan head. What if he turned into Akito? He couldnÕt do that to Tohru.

After a sigh he looked up at her standing against the wall. His eyes pleaded to know what to do. She smiled sweetly back at him.

It was beyond him how she could always smile when she had been through so much, been hurt so much. He knew though that some of that pain was because of him. At that moment Yuki swore that he would never let Tohru hurt again.

ÒShigure, I donÕt know if I can accept that offer. Can I have some time to think it over?Ó

ÒOf course Yuki.Ó

ÒCome on Tohru. LetÕs get out of here,Ó he said grabbing her hand. How warm it was!

*************

Tohru followed as Yuki led her far away from the Sohma house to a small park. It was bare and cold where they sat on a bench.

ÒAre you all right Yuki?Ó

ÒTohru. Right now the rest of the family isnÕt important. YouÕre all IÕve thought of for these long years. All I wanted was to hold your hand once more. I donÕt care what they think, Tohru. I love you.Ó

ÒAnd I love you Yuki.Ó

ÒIÕve become so jealous of the baka neko. HeÕs in love with Kagura. They can get married. They can have children. They hold each other in their arms. We canÕt have any of that.Ó

ÒYukiÉÓ

Tears slowly dripped down his face from his purple eyes. ÒIÕve missed you so much Tohru and now that Akito is gone I thought that we could be happy like weÕre meant to be. But now it seems that the rest of the family is trying to wreck that for us.Ó

ÒWhat do you mean?Ó

ÒTrying to make me head of the clan. Why? So I can turn into Akito myself? So I can hurt you like he did? I refuse to let that happen, Tohru. I would rather kill myself than make you cry.Ó

ÒOh Yuki!Ó she cried out as she pulled him close.

*POOF*

ÒTohruÉÓ

ÒIÕm sorry! IÕm sorry. I forgot. But it was just that youÕre so sweet to me. IÕve missed you always, however, I think that IÕve had it much easier than you did. I had something special to remind me of that last night we spent together aside from my memories.Ó

ÒWhat is it Tohru?Ó

ÒThatÕs not important at the moment. Uo-chan and Hana-chan are taking care of things back at home right now. We need to focus on the Sohma family for the moment.Ó

ÒI refuse to be clan head,Ó Yuki stated as he crossed his little rat arms.

ÒYou donÕt mean that.Ó

ÒI do. They want Akito back and will do anything to change me.Ó

ÒI donÕt think thatÕs what they wish at all. I think that they all love you very much and are slightly happy that Akito is gone. Look at what they are giving you!Ó

ÒA headache?Ó

ÒNo Yuki. If you become clan head then you can change things. People can be happy, can get married. If you accept the offer than no one can stop us from being together again.Ó

There was a long silence. ÒIÕm sorry! It was rude of me to think that after all this time you would still care about me so much and that we might be able to get married like we always hoped.Ó

ÒNo, no, Tohru. ThatÕs not it. I guess that I had never thought about that. Maybe I will take the offer.Ó

Another poof of smoke changed Yuki back into his naked, human form. However neither of them moved for his clothes at first.

ÒI love you Tohru. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Always and forever.Ó

Slowly he leaned in and the two kissed for the first time since that night so long ago. How much Tohru missed the sweetness of his kisses!

ÒNow. What about that thing you mentioned earlier?Ó

ÒOh. Yes. Well, itÕs not really a thing per say.Ó

ÒWhat is it Tohru?Ó

ÒYuki, I donÕt know how to tell you this.Ó Sweat drops formed on TohruÕs head.

ÒJust tell me what your heart is telling you.Ó

Tohru took a deep breath and quickly spilled, ÒWe have a son Yuki!Ó


	7. Truth Be Told

Chapter 7 Truth Be Told  
  
"What? I don't think I heard you right Tohru."  
  
"We have a son Yuki," she smiled so brightly, she couldn't believe she was finally telling him this, "He's so beautiful Yuki. Strong, smart, and he has your eyes."  
  
As happy as Yuki was, his heart nearly broke. There was so much he had missed out on and now what had happened to him didn't seem to matter. Tohru had been alone for four years raising their child alone.  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Shinta. I thought that you would like that name."  
  
"I do. But, is he? Cursed I mean?"  
  
Tohru nodded quietly. "Yes, Shinta bears the curse of the rooster. But that has never made me stop loving him and holding him for those single moments."  
  
"No, that never would stop you," Yuki smiled now, "Can I see him?"  
  
"Of course!" Tohru took his hand as she nearly burst. Shinta was finally going to meet his father!  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Tohru pulled Yuki through the streets of Tokyo until they reached her apartment building. As Yuki looked up at it for the first time Tohru was ashamed of where she lived for the past years. Yuki had probably lived in a grand condo in the high-class neighborhood.  
  
"Come on. Uo-chan and Hana-chan are here watching Shinta." The couple slowly made their way inside and upstairs to her apartment.  
  
She unlocked the door and they found Uo and Hana half asleep in the living room.  
  
"Hana? Uo? I'm home."  
  
"Oh! Tohru!"  
  
"And Yuki!"  
  
"Hello Prince Yuki."  
  
Yuki sweat dropped, "I'm no prince, not anymore anyways."  
  
The girls laughed and then said their goodbyes.  
  
After Uo and Hana had left Tohru quietly led Yuki to Shinta's room. Without a creak she opened the door and they slowly walked over to his bed.  
  
The small boy was sleeping quietly. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes a crack. "Mommy?"  
  
"Yes, it's me baby. Go back to sleep."  
  
"Um hmm. Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yes baby. I'll tell you about it in the morning."  
  
With that Shinta rolled over and went back to his peaceful slumber.  
  
Watching the two of them, mother and child, Yuki couldn't help but hold in his joy. He loved Tohru so much and he would never be parted from her, or their son, ever again.  
  
He followed her out into the living room and pulled her in to hug her closely. Another poof of smoke.  
  
Oh how frustrating this was! Yuki sweat dropped again and sighed. "I'm sorry Tohru."  
  
"Don't be sorry Yuki. I love you no matter what. I've never stopped loving you and I knew that one day I would find you again."  
  
"But we can never be a normal couple. We can never be a normal family. I can never hold you in my arms. And you can never comfort your son."  
  
"I know that Yuki. I've also known that. And you know what?" she asked as she picked the small rat up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I fell in love with you anyway. I never thought that we could be a normal couple. We do have our moments, but we'll never truly be like everyone else. And you know what? I don't want to be. I love you as you, and I love you as this cute little rat. And although I may freak out from time to time over it; it still makes me smile to see you so small and cute."  
  
"You really mean that?"  
  
"With all my heart." 


	8. Secrets Shared

**A/N** at the end of this chapter there is a 'new character.' Her name is Chi and actually she is the author of the original story, No Regrets. So go check that out if you haven't yet because you'll make Chi and I very upset.  
  
Chapter 8 Secrets Shared  
  
After seeing his son going home was the last thing that Yuki wanted to do. However, Shigure was calling his cell phone and he was afraid that the noise would wake little Shinta even though it was on silent.  
  
Tohru slightly giggled at him, "He won't wake up for anything now. Don't worry about it. I want you to stay with me."  
  
"I know," Yuki blushed, "I want to stay too. But I think that I need to go and talk with the clan about my decision. I'll stop over in the morning."  
  
"Okay, but I want you to call me before you do. Here, let me write down my phone number."  
  
Yuki entered it into his PDA and gave Tohru a quick kiss before heading home. The cool air felt wonderful for his senses. Who was he kidding? Tohru was the wonderful thing. He had never felt so alive.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
"What do you want Shigure?" Yuki asked as he stormed into the main house. He was yelling, but he didn't care whom he woke up.  
  
Shigure pranced happily into the hall and greeted Yuki. "Yuki! You're home! We've missed you so!"  
  
"So I noticed. Must you be calling my cell at these hours?"  
  
"Ahh, but Yuki. You weren't sleeping. You were with Tohru, right?"  
  
"Yes, but it was still annoying."  
  
"Really?? Why???"  
  
This dog was about as curious as a cat. "We were talking about something important."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"About my taking the position as clan head."  
  
"Oh really Yuki?"  
  
"Yes. I will agree on one condition."  
  
"Hmmm. What condition?"  
  
"That the family can finally be happy. I can finally be happy. I want to marry Tohru and be a family. And I want everyone else in the family to be able to love and marry whomever they wish."  
  
"My. What a condition! We'll have to talk about this with everyone, you know that right?"  
  
"Yes, I understand that. Now, I would like to go bed, it has been a long day. We'll talk about this in the morning."  
  
"Of course. Good night, Yuki. And congratulations."  
  
As Shigure skipped off Yuki couldn't help but wonder what exactly the dog was congratulating him on. Him and Tohru, or his family?  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Shigure giggled all the way back to his room. How sly that Yuki thought he was! As if the family didn't already know these things. Shigure's grin widened as he entered his room.  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
Chi was waiting for him.  
  
"Yuki and Tohru. They have a little secret," Shigure told her.  
  
She smiled back at him, "And just what is this secret, love?"  
  
"Aww... You know I can't tell you that, my dear. That would wreak all the fun, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?"  
  
"No. I suppose not."  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise," Shigure said, and then sealed it with a kiss. 


	9. The Cure

**A/N** Okay, no more excuses. Here's chapter 9 and I give you all permission to send me hate e-mail if I ever take this long to get a chapter up again. All right?  
  
Chapter 9 The Cure  
  
Yuki woke up early the next morning. His body wouldn't let him sleep past seven; in fact he had been waking up ever half-hour since about five. There was nothing he wanted more than to see Tohru and Shinta again.  
  
Downstairs he could hear someone rummaging through the kitchen. His stomach growled. Food really sounded good at the moment. Yuki quickly got up and dressed before heading downstairs to get something to eat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tohru slept soundly with Shinta by her side. He had had a nightmare and crawled into bed with her. She was having a wonderful dream about what life would be like if they really were a real family.  
  
"Mommy." However, the little boy could not sleep as long as she could.  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes. "Hmm... Morning baby."  
  
"Morning Mommy. Tummy hurts."  
  
"Oh, poor baby. Let's go make breakfast." Shinta agreed and headed into the kitchen while Tohru pulled on a robe before following him.  
  
When she arrived in the kitchen Shinta had already pulled a box a cereal out of the lower cupboard. She took our two bowls, two spoons, and the milk. Then she poured the cereal and the milk while Shinta put the box away.  
  
Then together they sat down at the table to eat. "I love you Mommy."  
  
Tohru giggled, "I love you too Shinta. Now what is it?"  
  
The little boy's face changed from the happy smile to a slight frown. "Who was that man Mommy?"  
  
This startled Tohru. Of all the things that could be wrong she didn't think it was that! "Shinta, his name is Yuki Sohma. And he is a very good. friend." It pained her to say that last word, but she couldn't tell him the whole truth just yet, could she? "I haven't seen him since before you were born because someone in his family didn't like me very much."  
  
"That's not nice. You should go tell him that."  
  
Tohru laughed, "Oh he knew he was being mean, but he didn't care. And I would tell him, except that he died a few days ago. Remember last night Aunt Hana and Aunt Uo came to stay with you? That was so I could go to his funeral."  
  
"Why? If he was mean to you then you shouldn't have gone."  
  
"No, maybe I shouldn't have. However, I was friends with lots of people in the family and I thought that they might need me."  
  
Shinta smiled and finished eating his cereal before going to watch cartoons. Tohru took a shower and then got dressed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuki found Shigure in the kitchen making a mess. "You could be less noisy. You woke me up."  
  
"Noisy? Me?"  
  
"Yes, and I was even thinking about not yelling at you about all the noise you and Chi were making last night. Just what were you two doing?" Yuki asked slyly.  
  
Shigure got an innocent look on his face. "Us? We weren't doing anything."  
  
"I think you were. Now what were you two doing?"  
  
"Playing Monopoly."  
  
Yuki laughed, "Whatever. What's for breakfast?" He could never stay mad at Shigure for long, he was always making him laugh.  
  
The two ate eggs and then went into Akito's study. "I have something to show you. We found it after Akito died."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A journal we think. It's very old," Shigure said as he took it off the shelf and set it on the desk.  
  
Yuki leaned over as Shigure opened it and slowly flipped through the pages, trying to be careful. Finally Shigure arrived at the page and began reading aloud.  
  
"After years of studying we have found that there is an escape from the curse that was placed upon us so many years ago. All of the cursed members must come to care for and trust one person, an outsider. Only then will the curse of the Sohmas be removed."  
  
"A cure? There's a cure? Who else knows about this?"  
  
"Just Hatori and myself. We thought you might want to know."  
  
"Does that mean Tohru.."  
  
"She can set us free."  
  
"But I thought everyone loved her."  
  
"All but one."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ritsu." 


	10. Roster and Rat

Chapter 10 Roster and Rat  
  
"Ritsu?"  
  
"Yeah. Mainly it has to do a lot about how he thinks that Tohru is trying to steal all the family members away from him. His mother was very taken with her after they met at the hot springs."  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"You know that, and I know that. But Ritsu doesn't see things the way we do. He sees all of the zodiac members talking about her all the time and about how sweet she is and everything like that. He doesn't have many friends in the first place, so now it feels like she's taking away all his friends within the family too."  
  
"So then how do we break the curse?"  
  
"Unfortunately the only way is if Ritsu comes to care for Tohru."  
  
"We'll explain the truth to him and make him see that things will get so much better if he does!"  
  
"It doesn't work that way. You can't make someone like someone else Yuki. You should know that. This is something that Tohru and Ritsu have to work out themselves."  
  
"Okay. We'll explain things to Tohru and she'll try really hard to become Ritsu's friend and make him like her."  
  
"No, Yuki. I don't think we can tell her. It might not work then. I don't want to take any chances with this. And our little flower would be so heartbroken if she couldn't become Ritsu's friend and save us all."  
  
"All right. I won't tell her, but can I at least ask her to spend some time with Ritsu?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Good. I've got to call Tohru now. We're supposed to go out for lunch."  
  
"Ahh. Young love."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The phone rang at Tohru's apartment and Shinta answered it.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Hello. Is this Shinta?"  
  
"Hai. Who are you?"  
  
"This is Yuki. May I please speak with Mommy?"  
  
"Okay!" Shinta said into the phone then yelled for Tohru.  
  
Yuki nearly giggled, it felt weird to be calling her 'mommy.'  
  
"Hello?" Tohru asked.  
  
"Hello Mommy. How are you?"  
  
"Yuki! I'm fine. We're just watching cartoons."  
  
"Yeah? Well, I was wondering if the two of you wanted to go out for lunch."  
  
"Both of us? Shinta too?"  
  
"Of course Shinta too. So? Do you want to go?"  
  
"Of course Yuki! We'll get ready and meet you at the train station?"  
  
"No, no. I'll pick you up."  
  
"If you're sure."  
  
"Of course. See you soon my love."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuki hung up the phone and smiled to himself. Thankfully none of the family members had been around so he was free to call Tohru cute names like Mommy.  
  
He was happier than he had been in years and it was all because of Tohru and Shinta, his son.  
  
Part of him couldn't get over the shock of it. He, Yuki, had a son. It was nearly prefect.  
  
Yuki went outside and called for the driver then gave him directions to Tohru's apartment building.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tohru looked out her window a few minutes later to see a car pull up. The driver got out and opened the backdoor, which Yuki stepped out of.  
  
"Are you ready Shinta? Let's go." Tohru took Shinta's hand and they walked downstairs to meet Yuki.  
  
After they all got into the car Yuki told the driver the name of a small restaurant and they left the apartment building.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" Tohru asked Yuki.  
  
"Yes," he said smiling, "However Shigure kept me up for a while after I got home. You know how he is."  
  
Tohru giggled, "Yes, I remember."  
  
Shinta stayed quiet, unsure of this new person his mother was so fond of.  
  
When they arrived at the restaurant the trio went inside and got a small table near the back where they would go unnoticed. They made small talk until they ordered their food.  
  
Yuki and Tohru talked about the family members and what had happened over the years that Tohru had been gone.  
  
"Tohru, could I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Of course. Anything Yuki."  
  
"I'm not sure how to say this, but I was wondering if it would be too much to ask for you to spend some time with Ritsu. I think he's having a hard time adjusting to you coming back."  
  
"Ritsu? Sure. I'll call him later tonight if you leave his phone number."  
  
While they ate Yuki asked Shinta about school. Shinta kept his answers short mindful of what his mother said about his curse.  
  
Tohru listened all the while and noticed how Shinta reacted to Yuki being near. He seemed so fearful of him that Tohru knew that she needed to do something to get Shinta to see that Yuki could be trusted.  
  
After they finished eating they went back to Tohru's apartment and went inside to watch a movie.  
  
"Before we do that I think we need to tell Shinta the truth, Yuki."  
  
"What do you mean Mommy?"  
  
Yuki nodded and took a deep breath. "There's only one way."  
  
"Shinta, honey. Yuki isn't just Mommy's friend. Yuki is." She couldn't go on, instead she pulled Yuki into an embrace and a puff of smoke appeared.  
  
Shinta gasped and went wide-eyed. "He's cursed too Mommy!"  
  
Yuki looked up at the small boy in his rat form, "Yes Shinta. Just as you are cursed by the Year of the Roster, I am cursed by the Year of the Rat."  
  
"Shinta. Yuki is your father." 


	11. Beautiful Prince, Return to Me

Chapter 11 Beautiful Prince, Return to Me  
  
Tohru couldn't believe that she had just told Shinta the one thing she would never get to tell him.  
  
Shinta's eyes started to water as he looked at Yuki. But as Yuki went to comfort him he ran away and slammed to the door to his room.  
  
"But. What did we just do?"  
  
Tohru felt like crying herself. "We did what we had to do. I think he's just scared. I mean he's never known about you until just a few days ago."  
  
"I know. Maybe I should just go. I need to talk with the family anyway, about my taking the place as clan head."  
  
"I would like to go with you."  
  
"I know, but you need to stay here with Shinta. He needs you right now."  
  
Tohru nodded, and then a tear fell from her eye. Yuki brushed it away. "Yuki."  
  
"Yes Tohru?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"And I love you. I'll call you later tonight. Please try to talk to Ritsu."  
  
Tohru nodded again and said goodbye to Yuki as he left."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
During the car ride back to the Main House Yuki called Shigure and told him to get the family together. He had to set things right, once and for all.  
  
He stormed into the Main House like he owned the place and headed to the dining room where the rest of the family was waiting.  
  
"Yuki. What's going on?"  
  
"Shut up Kyo!"  
  
The cat cowered towards Kagura as Yuki took a seat at the head of the table.  
  
"I want you all to listen well."  
  
A few of the Sohmas nodded but most stayed quiet.  
  
"I will agree to take this position that you have offered to me. However, there will be some changes that take place if I do accept this. Is that understood?"  
  
More nods. "You should tell them what they are Yuki," Shigure said. He would never be afraid of Yuki no matter how angry the rat acted. He knew that something had happened with Tohru to get him upset.  
  
"First and for most we will completely and totally be rid of the ban against marrying non-family members. We will be allowed to marry whomever we wish, and be allowed to love whomever we want to. Before you will be allowed to marry them though we must explain the curse to them so that they understand just what it means to become a Sohma. Is that understood?"  
  
A couple of the family members that had most likely been seeing someone behind Akito's back smiled.  
  
"Does this mean you're going to marry nee-chan, Yuki?" Kisa asked.  
  
Yuki smiled at her and she jumped for joy.  
  
"I am tired of there being fear within this family," Yuki smiled again at the rest of the family this time, "I just want us to be happy. So, will you still have me as clan head?"  
  
Hatori smiled for the first time in a while, "Yuki, that's the reason we picked you. We knew that you would only want us to be happy."  
  
Yuki dismissed the family after thanking them, but asked Shigure, Hatori, Ritsu, and Kyo to stay.  
  
"What is it Yuki? Is there something on your mind?" Hatori asked.  
  
"I have something I need to tell you all, but I'm not read for the rest of the family to know. It's about Tohru."  
  
Ritsu seemed slightly annoyed at this reason for being kept so long.  
  
Yuki took a deep breath before continuing. "Tohru and I. We-We have a son."  
  
Silence.  
  
"A son? But how? Akito would never!"  
  
"Akito never knew. Tohru told me that it was her goodbye present to me, but because of it she got something that she could remember me always."  
  
"And is he? Cursed I mean?" Ritsu now asked.  
  
"Yes. Shinta Honda is cursed by the year of the rooster."  
  
"So, Tohru has never been able to hold her own son?" Kyo asked.  
  
"No. But that has never stopped her from holding him for that single moment. She has explained to him as well as she could have about the curse and what it means."  
  
They all talked for a while longer. As they spoke something seemed to soften in Ritsu's eyes. Maybe he was starting to stop hating Tohru, Yuki hoped.  
  
Hatori asked Kyo and Ritsu to leave so that they may talk about family matters. As the two left they told Yuki that they were sorry, and congratulations.  
  
"That was a good idea, telling Ritsu. I think he's starting to see that things aren't as easy for Tohru as he seems to think it is. But why didn't you tell us sooner?"  
  
"I didn't think it was right, telling you all before he himself knew."  
  
"Does that mean you told him tonight?"  
  
"Yes. Tohru thought it was best to tell him." He sighed. "It could have gone better though."  
  
"You must understand how he's feeling though, Yuki. For four years he's only known his mother and her friends. She probably never told him that he had a father out there somewhere. For all he knows you left her. Also he's never had to share her with another man before. It must be horrible for him."  
  
"I know. Tohru said that she was going to talk to him. But I want to make this clear that I don't want to break this curse simply because I want to have a normal relationship with Tohru. Of course I want that, but she swears to me that she would love me no matter what. I want to break it so that she can hold her son. So that she can love him completely, and he can know what it feels like to have every bit of a mother's love."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shinta? Shinta, honey, are you all right?" Tohru asked as she slowly opened the door to his room. The small boy was on the bed crying into his pillow.  
  
"Oh baby!" Tohru went over and sat next to him and petted his hair softly. "Please tell me why you're so upset."  
  
He sat up and looked at her with big teary eyes. "Because he left you Mommy. I don't want him to come back. You're mine, all mine."  
  
"Shhh now sweet one. Yuki didn't leave me; it wasn't his fault that we were alone. I'll tell you a story if you stop crying, all right?"  
  
Shinta nodded and Tohru began the story she had tried so hard to forget.  
  
"A long time ago there was a girl. This girl had no family, but didn't want to get in the way so she lived in the woods. One day she found a small house. This house was that of a beautiful prince that went to her school. The prince and his cousins invited her to live with them so long as she cooked and cleaned. The girl agreed to this and moved in with the three cousins. Not more than a few days had she lived there that she found out the family that they came from had a curse placed upon them by an evil witch. Only certain members of the family faced the full affect of the curse. If someone of the opposite sex that wasn't cursed hugged these members they would turn into one of the 12 animals of the Chinese zodiac.  
  
"The girl was trusted with the secret and never told a soul. As she spent more time with the family she began to love each member of the family more and more. However she cared the most for that beautiful prince who took her into their home. One hot summer day she found out that he felt the same and they were very happy. Of course they had to keep their love a secret because the family had a very evil man that was head of their clan. He would hurt people who told the secret and erase the memories of those people who learned of the curse. Time passed and the girl and the prince fell more and more in love. Finally one day their secret love came out and the evil head of the family was angry that they had gone behind his back.  
  
"The girl told the prince that she had to talk to the evil clan head and see if he would let them be together. After all, he had let her live with the family and keep their secret. The evil clan head would have none of her pleas. She was given the choice of either leaving the family with her memories and never returning, or being able to stay near the family, but having all memories of living and loving them gone. She could not bear to lose her memories of all the wonderful times she had had with the family, so she decided that she would leave the next day. That night she stayed with the prince that she loved so much. She awoke early the next morning and left him a letter telling him what had happened before she left him forever.  
  
"Of course she was blessed by the night with a son. He was as beautiful as the prince, but he too was cursed like the rest of the family. The girl had learned long ago that often times parents of the cursed children would reject them, so she swore to love him as much as she could. Then, four years later the evil clan head died and the girl was able to return to the family and finally be happy."  
  
"Did they get married?"  
  
Tohru smiled at him, "Not yet my young prince. Not yet."  
  
"So, he didn't leave you?"  
  
"Not at all. And I don't want you to ever think that Yuki will take your place. You are my baby and I will always love you." 


	12. Broken

Chapter 12 Broken  
  
That night Shinta slept with Tohru. She slept quietly with the dream of finally being a real family. Little Shinta had agreed to try to get along with Yuki. She hoped one day he would love Yuki like a father. After all, Yuki would be able to hold him unlike Tohru had been able too.  
  
In the morning she awoke and left the bed without waking Shinta. She made a large breakfast and called Yuki to see how things had gone with the family.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuki hadn't been able to sleep at all the night before. He was too busy with Shigure, Kisa, and Kyo trying to make plans on how to finally ask Tohru something he had wanted to do for more than four years.  
  
Shigure teased Yuki about all the nights the rat had snuck out of his room to go and sleep with Tohru. Yuki ignored the dog's comments until he brought up the three silver packets that had been hidden under his bed. Yuki turned bright red at this. After the others had stopped laughing, he quietly informed them that he still had them in his room.  
  
They all jumped when the phone rang. Kyo's cat ears popped out as he nearly hit the ceiling when he jumped. Yuki ignored him and went to answer the phone.  
  
"Moshi-moshi?"  
  
"Is Yuki Sohma there please?"  
  
It was Tohru! "Hai. Hello Mommy."  
  
He could hear Tohru blushing over the phone.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to come over for breakfast? It's nothing much, but I just thought."  
  
"Of course. Would you like anyone else to come with?"  
  
"Of course! Bring all of them. Of course I'll have to make more food, but it's not a problem Yuki. I love you! See you soon!'  
  
"I love you Tohru. Good bye."  
  
The others looked at him when he turned away from the phone. "Tohru wants us all to come for breakfast. You guys can meet Shinta then."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For the next half an hour Tohru rushed around the kitchen making a feast. Shinta merely sat and watched her from the kitchen table.  
  
"Who's coming over Mommy?"  
  
Tohru smiled at him, "Some very special friends of Mommy's. Remember the story I told you?"  
  
Shinta jumped up happily, "The cursed animals?!"  
  
"Yes. Hopefully all of them."  
  
Just then the buzzer from the front door went off. "That's them!"  
  
Shinta said he would let them in and ran downstairs to open the door for them. He was finally about to meet someone like him!  
  
Yuki led the pack of 12 cursed Sohmas. Shinta even gave him a hug, he was so happy!  
  
The group went upstairs and found the small table set for all of them.  
  
"Ahh! The smell of Tohru-kun's cooking! I thought I would never get to smell that again!" Shigure cried out the moment he entered the apartment with tears in his eyes.  
  
Tohru giggled at Shigure and greeted them all.  
  
"Everyone, this is Shinta," Tohru introduced him.  
  
"The rooster?" Momiji asked.  
  
Tohru nodded, "Do you want to show them Shinta?"  
  
Shinta nodded this time and gave his mother a hug. A puff of smoke appeared and there sat a small rooster in Shinta's place.  
  
"Oh Tohru.." Momiji started, but Tohru just smiled.  
  
"He's my baby. I'll always love him," she said picking up Shinta and holding him close. In a moment another puff of smoke appeared as he changed back.  
  
When he finished putting his clothes back on he asked, "Mommy, can I see the other animals?"  
  
The other cursed Sohmas quickly agreed to show the small boy.  
  
"This is Ayame, he's Yuki's other brother, and he's the snake."  
  
Poof!  
  
"And this is Hatori. He's a doctor and watches over the family. He's the dragon, hand me a cup of water honey."  
  
Poof!  
  
"I'm Haru. I'm the cow."  
  
Poof!  
  
"And I'm Hiro, I'm the sheep."  
  
"And Kyo. He's the cat."  
  
Poof! Poof!  
  
"But Mommy, the cat's not really a part of the zodiac."  
  
Kyo hissed.  
  
"Of course he is honey. He just missed out on the party."  
  
"I'm sorry Kyo-Kyo," Shinta said then hugged the cat.  
  
"Ah! Tohru!"  
  
She only giggled, and moved on to the next member.  
  
"This is Shigure, he's the dog."  
  
Poof!  
  
"And of course, Ritsu. He's the monkey."  
  
Poof!  
  
"Kyaa! He's so cute Mommy!"  
  
Ritsu laughed at the small boy.  
  
"I'm Kisa, and I'm the tiger."  
  
"And I'm Kagura, Kyo's wife. I'm the boar."  
  
"Why don't they wanna change too Mommy?"  
  
"They can't honey, without a boy to hug them. Remember the story?"  
  
"Of yeah. Only non-cursed members can make them change!"  
  
"That's right."  
  
Slowly as the animals changed back the amount of room in the small apartment began to increase.  
  
"Arigatoo everyone. You have no idea how much it means for you all to finally be back."  
  
"Thank you!" Shinta cried and he hugged them all. It felt good to finally be able to hug someone.  
  
"Let's eat! I'm starving!" Kyo shouted.  
  
They all squeezed around the small table and ate all the wonderful food that Tohru had made for them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After they had all eaten their fill the zodiac members chatted in the living room. Uncle Ayame, Uncle Shigure, and Uncle Hatori played with Shinta on the floor. Yuki decided to help Tohru with the dishes.  
  
Tohru couldn't stop smiling. It was just like before she had left.  
  
"Thank you so much Yuki. You have no idea how much this means to me, or how much it means to Shinta. He's never known anyone like him."  
  
"No, thank you Tohru. For coming back to me. And for finally giving me a real family."  
  
Tohru went slightly red.  
  
"So what did you tell him that made him change his mind about me? He hugged me when he answered the door."  
  
"I told him the story of what happened, and how it wasn't your fault that we were alone for all those years. And that you would never take his place."  
  
"I love you Tohru."  
  
"I love you Yuki."  
  
The two quickly kissed, then when they blushed and turned back to the dishes (it really was like before she left, Tohru thought) Ritsu came into the kitchen.  
  
"Umm.. Tohru?"  
  
"Yes Ritsu?" Tohru asked, turning to him. "Did you want something else to eat? Or something to drink? I can make some tea if you like."  
  
"No, I just wanted to say. To say that I'm sorry for hating you all these years. I always thought you had it so easy, you could leave the Sohmas if you wanted to. I thought that you really didn't care about us at all. That deep down you really couldn't deal with the curse like you said you could. I always thought that your life was so much better than my own, that maybe you were trying to take the family away from me.  
  
"I was wrong though. You had it harder than I ever could. You've been alone for so long, and now for the last four years you've had to raise a cursed zodiac member. That can't be easy at all. I still remember what happened to Momiji. But I guess I finally see that you do care about our family, and that you can accept what we are. I'm sorry for hating you Tohru. Will you please forgive me and be my friend too?"  
  
"Oh of course Ritsu! I can't blame you for not liking me. I guess to you it must look like I have things better than the rest of you. I'm sorry if there was anything I did to make you think that."  
  
Yuki couldn't believe his luck! Ritsu-Ritsu liked Tohru! But could it be true? Was the curse broken now?  
  
"Tohru, can I ask you a favor please," Yuki asked.  
  
"Of course Yuki. Anything."  
  
Yuki took her hand and pulled her into the living room. "Shinta, will you come here for a moment?"  
  
Shigure and Hatori gave Yuki a questioning look, but Yuki ignored them.  
  
"Yes Yuki?" Shinta asked him.  
  
"Will you give Mommy a hug for me?"  
  
Shinta slightly frowned, but did as he was asked. Shinta and Tohru hugged. Mother and child.  
  
There as a silent pause as the two hugged. Yuki held his breath.  
  
Nothing. No puff of smoke. No rooster.  
  
Tohru jumped up. "What happened?!?! Shinta are you all right?"  
  
Shigure and Hatori grinned widely.  
  
Yuki ran over and hugged Ritsu. 'You did it!" Then he ran and pulled Tohru into his arms. "Thank you so much Tohru! You did it!"  
  
Yuki didn't change into a mouse.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You, and Ritsu. You broke the curse!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Shigure and Hatori explained to everyone about the journal they had found. It said that if all of the cursed animals could come to love and care about one person outside of the family who knew of the curse that the curse would be broken. Tohru was that person, but Ritsu was the last person to care about Tohru.  
  
"I love you Tohru! I love you Shinta!"  
  
Shinta didn't quite understand what had happened, but knew his mommy would tell him later. All he knew at the moment was that he could actually hug his mommy. And that was just what he did. 


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
That evening that the curse was finally broken from the Sohma family by a lonely girl who had lived in a tent, was the happiest any of the family had ever seen. A huge party took place at the Main House, and children were finally able to be hugged by their parents. Of course the breaking of the curse was not the only thing to be celebrated. Yuki asked Tohru to marry him, and of course she said yes.  
  
Tohru finally had the happiness she had always looked for, and Shinta finally had a father who loved him and his mother deeply. Yuki got the lovely family he had always longed for.  
  
That summer at the cherry blossom festival the two of them were married. Half of the town showed up for the event. The largest commotion came for the old Prince Yuki fan club, which spent the night in tears at the open bar. Tohru was the loveliest bride Ayame had even dressed.  
  
During the dinner Shigure asked Chi to marry him, after all, things were suppose to be happy now.  
  
The couple left Shinta with his new family, the Sohmas, as they visited a hot spring resort for their honeymoon. And that first night together was pure joy. It was like the first time, again. Roaming hands searching everywhere, and whole new pleasures. But both would tell you afterwards that the best part wasn't the bathes, or the nights together (wink, wink), but rather the times spent sitting together in one another's arms.  
  
Although as much as Tohru was happy to finally be held in Yuki's arms, a part of her would dearly miss the small mouse that he would become if she lost track of herself. Of course she would always have her memories. Her memories, and the small pet mouse they got for Shinta on the way home. ^_^  
  
*** THE END ***  
  
**A/N ** Well, this is it. It's finally done, and I didn't think it would be this heartbreaking. When I started this fanfic I knew what I was setting out to do, make Tohru and Yuki happy. But in their happiness I only found a little bit of my own. And while this is a happy ending, I still feel sad that it's over. I knew this day would come, but it still breaks my heart. I suppose I'll survive though, after all I have a new victim. Watch out Kagura, you've got a new member to the Year of the Cat Fan Club, my good friend, and new otaku, Nina. LoL. See you again soon in some of my other fanfics!  
  
Also! Please e-mail me with ideas you have for my new FB fanfic. We have basic ideas of what's going to happen with the characters, but we need something to happen and we haven't decided what. So I'd love to hear all of your ideas! 


End file.
